Hunks Story Parts 1 and 2
by ZombieCycle Emptyness
Summary: What really happened after he retrieved the G-Virus


Hunk's Story: Part 1 - Betrayal  
  
Hunk held the G-Virus sample in his hand, almost carelessly juggling it between his two sweaty palms. His trusty Desert Eagle sat on the chair where his team mates should have been. Scott, James and Watford, all dead.   
  
Hunk had never really grown attached to them, they were all rookies. Hunk had a thing against rookies. All in all he felt a slight tinge of guilt for their deaths. He glanced out of the window whilst carefully placing the G-sample in a protective case. He saw Umbrella helicopters landing in the middle of the city.  
  
"Pilot" Hunk said with a kink in his voice "Why are Umbrella sending in more troops"  
The pilot replied hesitantly " I dunno I'm just a pilot, seriously "  
  
Hunk didn't like the tone of the pilots voice, reaching for his Desert Eagle he raised his foot leaping out of the chair. He crashed into the co-pilots seat gun in hand aimed on the Pilot's skull.  
  
"What are your real orders" Hunk screamed into the Pilot's ear "Why the hell are those mercs going on a suicide mission"  
Hunk grabbed a piece of paper which was lodged firmly in the dashboard, keeping an eye on the pilot he silently read the order.  
"Operation Alpha - Retrieve G-sample from remaining members of Alpha Team. If none are left evacuate the area. Exterminate any remaining members and dispose of the bodys over Racoon"  
  
Hunk read the notice with anger and failed to notice the pilot reaching for something at his side. The Pilot pulled a VP70 Pistol on him, "Well looks like you know what has to be done" The pilot said grimly with a smile on his face "Time for Mr Death to Die".  
  
Hunk squeezed the trigger on his Desert Eagle before the Pilot had time to think, in a split second the tiny cockpit was splattered with blood and fragments of skull. Hunk grabbed the controls from the headless corpse pushing the body into the back of the vehicle.  
  
Hunk whispered to himself "I can't go back to Umbrella now" whilst he guided the Helicopter back to Racoon. He looked down and saw the devastation that had been caused, from what he saw all the mercs had been wiped out. I was one of their best soldiers, Hunk thought to himself, why do they want me dead. All for this godamn virus. Hunk had momentarily forgot about the Sample resting in the back.   
  
"THE SAMPLE" he cried "Umbrella's only hope of getting the G-Virus"  
  
He set the helicopter on auto-pilot heading out of the city, and leapt into the cabin in the back. Slowly reloading his trusty magnum he slipped his mask on, once again becoming the shadow of death. He grabbed the dead Pilot's VP70 and checked the magazine before holstering it.   
  
Laying the Magnum on the seat he grabbed the container with both of his hands, resting it on a crate. Opening it carefully he took the sample out and slipped it into his breast pouch, with a silent laugh he closed the container. Swiftly turning his head to the quickly rotting corpse of the Pilot, the smell had infested his nostrils. Hunk carefully searched the blood-stained torso for anything useful, failing to find anything he thrust open the door of the vehicle and threw the body with all his might. With a great sigh he heaved the giant door shut, resting briefly on the wooden seat. The order had been sent 2 days ago, Umbrella are gonna be looking for this helicopter. Steadily he packed all the ammo he could find on the vehicle onto his person. "Plenty of Handgun bullets to last me a few days", he chuckled to himself.  
  
The passage of relief was broken by an abrupt alarm,"What the f........." Hunk cried  
  
"This vehicle will detonate in ten seconds" The speakers echoed  
  
"10"  
  
"Crap the pilot must have set it, before I killed him"  
  
"9"  
  
Hunk searched the seat and found a crusty-looking parachute covered in dust, he quickly slapped it on his back.  
  
"8"  
  
Grabbing the Desert Eagle and slotting it into his right pouch he checked the vehicle one last time.  
  
"7"  
  
Hunk grabbed the door handle and attempted to open it.  
  
"6"  
  
"Bugger" he cursed " The alarm must lock off all exits"  
  
"5"  
  
Hunk was ready to give up, when....  
  
"4"  
  
He saw the cockpit window...  
  
"3"  
  
He unholstered the magnum and fired 3 clear shots through the cockpit window.  
  
"2"  
  
Blindly he ran towards the cockpit as the shots registered crashing through the canopy and onto the bonnet of the vehicle.  
  
"1"  
  
Hunk lept off of the Helicopter with all his strength closing his eyes as he did  
  
"0, Self Destruction activated"  
  
The explosion rocked the air, sending Hunk all over the place, he managed to pull the cord of his parachute before he lost consciousness. The limp body floated down to the barren ground below followed by a trail of ash and fire. The body eventually hit the ground with a delicate thump, helicopter debris crashed down nearby setting the ground alight.   
  
  
  
Hunk's Story: Part 2 - Daylight  
  
Hunk woke up in pure daylight, slowly lifting off the charred parachute he managed to sit up. His whole body was aching from the fall.   
  
"How the hell am I alive" he muttered in disbelief under his smoky breath.  
  
He quickly checked his pouch for the sample, somehow the case hadn't leaked or smashed. Steadily he lifted his tired legs to an upright position, it was morning.   
  
He looked around at the debris , still smoking gently. His body stung with pain from the shards of glass that had stuck in him as he had made his escape, painfully he pulled them out, barely wincing as he did.  
  
Shaking the ash off of his body he unholstered his Desert Eagle, which had luckily survived the fall, and held it in his right hand.  
  
As if nothing had happened, Hunk continued on from the Wreckage, the place was desert, the only thing he could see was a tower of smoke over the hill.   
  
He forced himself up the steep hill, collapsing in a heap at the top. With his one open eye he could see the charred remains of a tunnel and three figures emerging, Hunk stayed low.  
  
"Survivors" he spoke under his breath "But, How"  
  
Hunk decided the best course of action was to lay low until they left. He had decided to spare their lives for no apparent reason. After lying low for several minutes Hunk hoisted himself up and steadily walked towards the tunnel.  
  
He sighed "Racoon City, still standing"   
  
It looked to him as if the underground of the city had been completely blown out, he knew that Umbrella had a lab there. He walked up the hill that surrounded the smoldering tunnel, even in pure daylight the city looked like death, fires erupting everywhere, zombies walking around aimlessly. Even though Hunk had no business here, he felt up for a challenge, Magnum in hand he walked carefully into the city. The ground was scorched presumably because of the explosion underground. Cars where stacked up against buildings creating a barricade that could easily be crossed, Hunk lifted himself onto the wreck of a car, aiming the Magnum at a passing zombie, it's rotting features disgusted Hunk, his adrenaline had calmed down now for some reason, when he was in the city getting the sample, the only thing he could smell was his own fear.   
  
He squeezed the trigger gently letting of a flying bullet, which on impact caved in the creatures face in leaving a bleeding lump where it's face had once been. Stepping off of the car heap, he diverted his attention to an injured mercenary who was lying at the end of the street.  
  
He wore the Umbrella uniform, a sight which made Hunk, raise his Desert Eagle in anger. As Hunk approached the crippled man, gun in hand, the merc slowly got up off his feet.  
  
Hunk staggered back, "Crap, another zombie"  
  
He swiftly unleashed the gun noticing the clip was empty. In a panic he reached for ammo from his pouch, seemingly forcing the clip in, the zombie was meer feet away from him. He lifted the beast of a weapon and let rip a single round onto the zombie taking its head clean off.   
  
Laughing slightly Hunk turned around to exit the city, he heard a sinister noise behind him. The sound of death perhaps?  
  
Suspecting one of Umbrella's terrible experiments he tried to leap over the car heap, instead he tripped over the roof of the top car, falling onto his back, knocked out.  
  
Ada looked at the unconscious soldier "An Umbrella Soldier " she whispered. She had no time to fuss over him, she was lucky to have survived the lab explosion. She couldn't go back to B.O.R.F, they would surely kill her for not retrieving the Virus sample. Ada had learnt something though, she could no longer live the life of a spy, she had ruined too many lives, especially Leon's, she felt the bulge in the Soldier's pocket.   
  
"A container" she spoke lightly   
  
She took out the sample from Hunk's Jacket and held it in her hands, she couldn't believe it, the G-virus.  
  
Hunk woke up wearily and saw Ada holding the sample, automatically he raised the Magnum to her head.  
  
Ada looked up and her face locked, "I have to get this sample" she thought  
  
Hunk spoke slowly, " Umbrella betrayed me, this sample is my only chance at getting back at them "  
  
Ada semmingly took no notice of him and attempted to make a run for it, Hunk relentlessly shot her in the head, for one second seeing the warm face of Ada, then seeing a bloody mess. Making sure it didn't smash he dropped the Magnum and grabbed the sample before it slipped out of the dead woman's hands, her body slumped to the floor in a heap.  
  
Hunk regained his composure, and picked his fallen weapon from the floor. Heading the way he came, he took a final look at Racoon and the mysterious woman he had killed in cold blood. Hunk felt a strange feeling, he felt that he knew he was destined to die, his hand shook. Shaking off this stray feeling, he darted for the hill where the helicopter wreckage was.  
  
  
  



End file.
